


a chance at luck

by LunaMemoria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMemoria/pseuds/LunaMemoria
Summary: In which Bridgette Cheng seeks the hero of bad luck due to curiosity.





	a chance at luck

**Author's Note:**

> Finally my PV work makes it's debut on this website...

Ever since taking on the role of Ladybug, Bridgette made herself a silent promise.

 

One, always operate in the shadows, and avoid contact with the citizens as much as possible.

 

Two, keep her superhero life and civilian life separate.

 

Three, never interact with any one from her hero life out of the costume.

 

Which of course, included Chat Noir, the suspicious character she'd felt skeptical about working with at first. Well, to be honest, she still was, but he'd proven himself to be a good strategist, and it wasn't like she could take on those dangerous fights on her own.

 

Still, there were times she couldn't help but feel curious.

 

Chat seemed to enjoy going out in costume just for the sake of it, she noticed. It was usually during dusk or early evening - never past nine, for the latest time she'd seen him was on a walk home from Allegra's house, those meetings never exceeded that time, maybe except for sleepover nights.

 

She and Chat had an agreement to keep to themselves as to not risk their identities being exposed, so recklessly running and jumping around rooftops was-

 

-not ideal, sure, but Chat did an exceptionally good job at hiding himself. Perhaps it had something to do with his ownership over the black cat miraculous. Or maybe he was simply a natural at blending away into the dark night - she'd never know. But certainly the only reason she managed to catch glimpses of him around town was because their miraculouses attracted each other.

 

Tikki did mention before, that some of the holders before them were soulmates.

 

She shook her head.

 

What the heck was she thinking?That sounded super weird, Chat and her together like that. The only relationship they had (at least for now) was a professional one, and it was bound to stay that way for at least some time.

 

That didn't really stop her curiosity.

 

She found herself walking down a narrow alleyway that also served as a shortcut that led her back to her mother's café that day - the place being a shortcut was the only reason she took it, she told herself, trying to ignore the lingering hope that he might show up. He was a weird one, after all, but it seemed reasonable of him to come here - he did seem to check out alleyways during his little trips around town, a gesture that Bridgette appreciated. Maybe she should bring it up the next time they meet and arrange for individual patrols around the area. It would definitely bring many benefits, especially for her hobby of art she planned on making a side-job in the future.

 

Driving her focus back to the cluttered road before her, Bridgette tightened her grip on the strap of her bag, trying to ignore the horrible stench coming from the crates left lying around. Deciding that it was too dark to proceed, she pulled out her cellphone and turned on the flashlight, directing it to the road-

 

-only for a dark figure to scoot past her and leap upwards. She let out a yelp as she accidentally kicked a crate, taking a step backward before falling onto the ground.

 

She groaned. So her luck for today was up, huh?

 

Holding her phone upwards, try light revealed a familiar figure, one Bridgette had been expecting, yet still managed to get shocked by with his appearance.

 

His pair of green eyes widened at the sight of her - understandable, but perhaps, just perhaps, he was more concerned about her calm reaction after seeing his (masked) face rather than the fact she'd been walking alone in a dark alleyway.

 

Paris wasn't really supposed to know of them, after all. At this point, Ladybug and Chat Noir might as well as be urban legends - not even the akuma victims remembered much about them, and up to this point there had thankfully been no one in need of intermediate rescue.

 

Yet, the only thing besides staring at Chat Noir intensely that she did was to wave at him.

 

Like a fool, she didn't play dumb or fake shock, like she should, like Ladybug who was smart and knew what she was doing.

 

Awkwardness ensured - she realized she must have really placed him into a difficult position. On one hand, she - Ladybug - had told him to never interact with civilians without a good reason. On the other hand… well, she wasn't really in danger, but the risk was still there, and it'd surely be weird for Chat to just leave her alone and pretend he never saw her. 

 

God, if he really did do that she was gonna haul him straight into the Seine the next time they meet up-

 

He didn't, instead swooping down and landing next to her. His movement seemed much swifter than she last saw him in action.

 

"Need a hand?" he asked, or rather forced the question out. Awkwardness was still lingering in the air between the two - Bridgette decoded not to complicate matters,  mouthing an okay in response. 

 

He gave one back and offered his hand. She paused, scrunching her nose. 

 

He was not planning on carrying her bridal style, was he? 

 

Luckily, he gestured to his back, and she allowed herself to sigh internally.

 

It only took him a few minutes and several wrong turns to reach the rooftop of her house. He looked around rather amusedly, pointing to the stool and tea set she had, thoughtfully covered underneath pieces of canvas to shield from the rain.

 

"It's… relaxing, okay?" 

 

He nodded. "I should be leaving."

 

"Ah. Have a safe trip back then. I won't tell, in case you're worried about that. And…"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Thank you. For today."

 

Another nod. "It's not a big deal." She could spot red on his face. Was he… bad at accepting gratitude or compliments? That was amusing, considering how often he threw such words around Ladybug. 

 

"Just… stay away from those kinds of alleyways."

 

I won't. "I'll, well, keep that in mind," she assured. "See you again soon?"

 

He smiled begrudgingly. "I hope not, if that means you'd be in trouble again."

 

"So I guess this is goodbye?" 

 

"For now." And with that, he leaped off and vanished into the dark night.

 

"Dramatic asshole," muttered Bridgette as she watched his silhouette disappear over the edge of the far rooftop, a smile unknowingly creeping onto her face.

 

Perhaps he wasn't that bad of a person after all.


End file.
